


baby, you're a haunted house || shyan

by cool_schmool



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Puppet History (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, a collection of one shots based on songs, and will not be consistent in tone, but you probs won't have watched them lol, half of them are also influenced by shows i watch or have watched, most of these are written in multiple sittings, my music stretches far and wide so they all have different tones from each other, none of these are linked unless explicitly said so, only vaguely based on the songs, quarantine has ruined my sanity soz!, so don't worry about spotting references and stuff, triggers warnings will be in chapter descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_schmool/pseuds/cool_schmool
Summary: a collection of song fics based on my shyan spotify playlist. they cover a lot of ground so warnings will be at the start of chapter as well as the ones in the tags.
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 25
Kudos: 10





	1. disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to my playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0EQYpjhYFrEW8nqvCagX1f?si=YBjxlVXwTz6tO8pLLOxGMQ  
> or alternatively: it's called "baby you're a haunted house" by lizziewaugh22

these fics are all simply for fun! i mean no disrespect whatsoever to shane or ryan's significant others! 

these are simply "what ifs" and are always set in a universe where they are both single - unless otherwise explicitly mentioned. 

they are all based off my playlist i made on a whim so if you have any suggestions for songs - comment them! 

thank you for reading, kudos is always appreciated! 

i am a very slow updater as i have a lot of school work to do and im back at school soon. 

also! i am british! im sorry if depictions of anything are not american enough - and any british slang i may accidentally put can be explained in the comments if you ask.

\- lizzie


	2. im thinking too much again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mutual pining 🥺 babies   
> pre warning: they get a lot longer from here on out. this one is short bc i had such a short prompt but the rest of them have so much more detail
> 
> 4am by girl in red

𝟹:𝟶𝟶𝚊𝚖 - 𝚛𝚢𝚊𝚗

i can't sleep. 

these old buildings always creak to no end, and i can't stop thinking "what if it's a vengeful spirit? or a serial killer?" 

i know that once i fall asleep i'll just dream of those "what if's?" 

shane, of course, is happily asleep.

i never know how he does it. 

even though he doesn't believe in ghosts - what if there's a person who breaks in and kills us in our sleep? now i'm doing it again. 

i look over at shane, he looks so peaceful. i would say he's having a nice dream or something, but i'm 90% sure he doesn't dream. he looks too calm, it doesn't look like him. 

when he's awake, he's so energetic and slightly insane. but when he's asleep, he just looks so much .... younger i suppose. he also looks more .... attractive. not that i pay attention to how attractive he looks but, he really does look hotter asleep. 

i suppose i should probably try and sleep, we do still have things to do tomorrow. long trip in the morning. 

\---------------------

𝟹:𝟺𝟻𝚊𝚖 - 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚎

i wake up with a start, it's absolutely boiling in here. 

i'm surprised ryan isn't still awake, usually he gets about an hour of sleep, but he looks happily asleep. 

he's turned towards me, which is odd compared with his usual "proximity for warmth, not comfort." 

maybe he was watching me sleep. i chuckle softly at the notion and he stirs in his place. i quickly close my eyes, but realize he's fast asleep and open them again. 

it feels kind of natural watching him sleep. like this is what we should've been doing all this time. 

what would that be like? if me and ryan were dating? probably not that dissimilar from now, just with more kissing and i love you's. lots of fans point out that we do act like a couple. 

they probably wouldn't notice we started dating unless we told them. or if we made it really obvious. 

why am i thinking about this? i shouldn't be thinking about dating my best friend. i should go back to sleep. 

i close my eyes and empty my mind, feeling myself slipping into the wonderful, peaceful world of sleep. 

375 words


	3. i died in your arms tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for this bros this one is heavy as all hell. and it seems really weird but it's the only thing i could think of for this after like 5 days of thinking. basically - serial killer au. tw for murder, suicide, descriptions of death, stalking. it's rough. and not romantic at all. good luck yall. 
> 
> arms tonite by mother mother

he doesn't have any routine. most people have an unspoken routine for everything they do, but ryan doesn't. 

at least, he hasn't in the past week. 

i like to know everyone's routines before i meet them. then i know when is best to pop in. 

ryan mostly comes home between 6:30 and 8:45 most days. which is an annoyingly long period of time. i don't know when he's gonna get back today, but it's wednesday and he's usually later than usual. so i go to his house around 8:15. 

he has practically no bushes around his house - and no flowers either. i wish he did. it would look so much nicer if he just had like a rose bush or something. 

his car pulls into the driveway. this is the one thing he does that's always the same. he always starts to reverse in and then realises he can't be bothered and turns around to drive into the driveway front on. 

he's absolutely knackered today, he rubs his eyes when he gets out of the car and sighs. this means he's either going to watch a film or take a nap. both of which mean he wouldn't hear me.

perfect. 

he walks into his house, opening the windows. he doesn't lock the door - but he has a motion detection light by his front door. 

i decide to go in the back, there's a big window by the back door into the kitchen. it's several rooms away from both the living room and the bedroom. 

i climb through the open window, careful not to make too much noise and check i still have the gun and the knife. just to be safe. 

i walk carefully towards the living room and see he's not in there. he must in bed. the tv is on - but he's clearly not there. it's still playing so he doesn't care about missing it. perhaps he's watched it before. 

i walk towards his bedroom. the door is closed and i know it creaks everytime you open it. maybe i'll to wait for him to come out or something. 

i hear the floorboards creak behind me and turn my head carefully. ryan is standing right behind me, a kitchen knife in his hand. 

"who the hell are you?" he yells, his voice full of fear. "what are you doing snooping around my house?" 

i don't know what to say - they never talk back to me normally. instead, i pull out my gun and point it at him. 

"don't fucking test me, bergara." i sneer. 

"how do you know my name? have you been stalking me?" realisation comes across his face. "you're the guy from the news. you killed all those people." 

"so? everyone must die sometime!" i cock the gun and step towards him. 

"stop it!" he shouts at me, stepping back haphazardly. "i could call the police right now!"

"the police? what are they gonna do? check everyone who has this gun? this is such a common model, they'll never find me, ryan." i laugh coldly and i see tears form in his eyes. 

"stop it! just stop please!" he slashes at the air with the knife, as if trying to warn me. "i'm not afraid to cut you!" 

"good luck getting me." i scoff at him, still pointing the gun at the centre of his forehead. 

he lunges at me, grabbing the gun and pointing it at me. he's surprisingly strong willed.

"oh, are you gonna shoot me?" i laugh in a mocking tone. i pull out my knife and walk towards him with wide steps. 

"maybe i am." he steps towards me as well, the fear still evident in his face. 

i step next to him, and wrap my arm around his neck, knife in hand. 

"what are you gonna do now, huh?" i whisper right in his ear. "can't shoot me or i'll drive this knife into your throat." 

he doesn't say anything, but moves the gun under his own chin and shoots the gun. the shot echoes through the house and he collapses in my arms. his blood coats the ceiling and the floor, likely staining the white carpet. 

"fuck." i say under my breath. i can't leave now. they'll be able to tell he killed himself - and there'll be no 'what if i get caught' thrill. 

i get up and leave him there, leaving my knife at the scene. 

i sneak back through the window and pick up the coat from the bush behind his house. i put it on, hiding the blood on my clothes. i call an uber and wait by his front door. 

the uber arrives within 5 minutes and i get in. 

"so what happened?" the driver asks, wanting to make polite conversation. 

"i got there, but he was already asleep." i say, prompting a scoff from the driver. i hum in agreement and hand him the money. "thanks." 

he nods, it is his job after and starts driving. 

god, i can't believe what just happened. normally when someone overpowers me, they try and attack me rather than attacking themselves to escape me. poor ryan. they'll never know it was me.

i get to my house and jump out of the taxi. i thank the driver and walk towards the door. i put the key in the lock but stop to think. 

maybe i should stop doing this. killing people is one thing, making people kill themselves in your arms is another. sounds almost romantic when you put it that way. minus the killing themselves part.

i keep picturing it. the blood splattering across the hallway - and the noise. god, what a horrible noise. i can't stop thinking about it.

i take the key out of the lock and walk to the building next door. i purposefully bought this house for it's prime location.

i open the door with a deep breath. am i sure about this?

yes. yes, i am. 

"hello, i'd like to report a murder. or actually, seven." 

1006 words


	4. oh god, it's you, that i lie with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is very long! massive tw for like terminal diseases and major character death. very angsty while also being fluffy at the same time. also yes i have used "mum" i am british and i forget that americans are insistent on spelling it differently.
> 
> as the world caves in by matt maltese

day 1

"how long did she say?" shane asks as ryan walks beside him.

"three days." ryan replies. 

shane sighs and sits down on a bench nearby. 

"that's not long. we'll have to make the most of those three days." he says. ryan sits down next to him and grabs his hand. 

"shane, it's okay. the world's probably gonna end in like five days anyway." 

shane laughs quietly. he stands and starts to walk again. 

"come on, ryan. we can go to that zoo you wanted to go to." 

"there won't be any animals there, big guy." 

"so? there's shelter, we can spend a night or two there." ryan gets up and follows shane closely, smiling the whole time. 

they get to the zoo - it's completely empty. obviously.

"it looks the same as when i was little. without the animals, of course." ryan says, jogging from cage to cage. shane walks slowly near him, smiling at how much he's enjoying himself. "aren't you gonna run around with me, shane?" 

shane laughs and starts running with ryan. they run around for a while, laughing and chatting. 

eventually, they stop, breathing heavily with teary eyes from laughing so much. 

"we should find somewhere to spend the night. the sun's setting." shane says, ever the practical man. 

ryan looks at the sunset and smiles. it feels like a dream - spending a sunset with shane madej. he shakes his head and follows shane as they look for a place to sleep. they spot a small room, clearly protected from the weather, and unravel their sleeping bags on the floor. 

"are you gonna be okay on your own tonight, ryan? you were really unsettled last night." shane asks once they're both lying down.

"i think i'll be fine, big guy. i'll shout if anything changes." ryan replies, turning away from shane and going to sleep. 

shane looks at the sunset through the open doors of the zoo and smiles. sleeping next to ryan in the sunset had always been a fantasy of his. he then decides he should follow in ryan's footsteps and go to sleep. 

day 2 

ryan wakes up with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. he'd dreamt that shane was ill instead of him, and he died. 

"okay, there, ghost boy?" shane chuckles from his sleeping bag. 

ryan looks over to him and smiles lightly. 

"nightmare. i'm almost getting used to them by now though." ryan replies with a chuckle. 

shane sits up and stretches. 

"we should think about getting up and leaving this place. didn't you wanna go see your mum?" he says, standing up and starting to roll his sleeping bag up.

ryan nods and does the same. they pack everything away, leaving no trace. they start walking right away - knowing it's at least 3 hours to ryan's mum's house. they are sure to take the route with a shop to stock up on food and water. 

"how long as it been?" shane asks, grabbing a drink. 

"huh?" ryan says. 

"since you've seen your mum. how long?" he hands ryan the bottle. 

"a few months maybe? time has all merged into one blob." 

they get their drinks and continue walking. after about an hour, they come across a walmart that still has food and water in stock. 

they go in - the doors are completely broken and have since been removed. they pick up some long life milk (for good measure) and some random bits of food. they joke and laugh the whole way round. 

"excuse me." a voice comes from behind ryan. they both turn to look - it's a stranger who they've never met before. "sorry, i just wanted to say that you two are such a cute couple. sorry for bothering you! bye!" 

"oh, we're - we're not -" ryan starts, but she's long gone. 

shane shrugs and keeps walking around the shop. 

"are you not bothered by that?" ryan runs after. 

"no." shane says simply, searching the shelves. "you don't really have a friendship if people don't think you're together once or twice." 

ryan looks at him with a confused look but shakes it off and keeps walking. 

they buy everything and leave with smiles on their faces. 

"tomorrow is your last day, no?" shane announces suddenly. 

"yes, it is, but i don't want to talk about it, shane. i just want to make the most of today and whatever i have of tomorrow." ryan retorts, walking ahead of shane. "we just need to get to my mother's." 

they walk for the next two hours - taking breaks every so often - until they come across a small house. ryan's childhood home. 

ryan immediately tears up and runs towards the house, not even knocking. 

shane sighs and follows him inside. it's still as tidy as the last time he saw it. ryan is crouched in a corner talking to his mother, the both of them laughing. 

"ah, you brought shane! excellent! i wanted to talk to the both of you together." ryan's mum says, beckoning shane over. "when i'm gone, i want both of you to have a speech. do not let ryan's father have a speech. he rambles on far too much." 

"mum, come on, we're not even close to that." ryan says, tears now streaming down his face. "i need to tell you something as well." 

"ryan." shane grabs his hand and looks him in the eye. ryan wipes the tears from his cheeks and sniffs. 

"i can do this, shane. she needs to know." ryan's mum looks expectantly at them. "mum, i'm dying. the doctor says i've got until tomorrow." 

ryan's mum starts crying too, and hugs ryan tight. she turns to shane and hugs him as well. 

"you take care of my ryan. please." 

"i wouldn't dare let anyone harm him, ma'am." shane says, getting slightly teary as well. 

they have a cup tea and a chat with ryan's mum before they realise how late it is. the sun's starting to set and they don't want to burden her. 

"we should get going, mum. if i die in my sleep, we don't you to see it." ryan chuckles tearily. they both stand up and walk to the door. 

ryan's mum walks towards them slowly and gives ryan a big hug, still sobbing. 

"i love you, mum. i'm gonna miss you." ryan says. she shakes her head. 

"i'll be there soon, son. i love you so much. you too, shane. i love you for all you've done for my son." she sniffs. 

"it's been my pleasure, ma'am. thank you." shane gives her one last hug and leaves for the last time with ryan. 

"where are we gonna go tonight, ry? you know this area well." shane asks. ryan takes shane's hand and leads him across a field to an abandoned train station. 

"here. we used to come here all the time to watch the trains." ryan walks into the station and unfurls his sleeping bag. he hugs shane tightly and suddenly. 

"thank you." he says, tears forming in his eyes. 

"for what?" shane replies, hugging him back. 

"everything. sticking with me though all of this. even after the diagnosis, you stayed. and you came to my mum's with me." shane feels a wetness on his shoulder and realizes ryan is crying. "i love you, big guy." 

"i love you too, ghost boy. and you're welcome."

they pull apart and snuggle down into their sleeping bags. shane falls asleep immediately - as per usual - but ryan is terrified of falling asleep. what if he doesn't wake up on the other side? 

he stays lying down for a while, his mind whirring. after a hour or so, he gets up and sits on the train track edge. the track is no longer in use. 

as a child, he and his family used to watch the trains pass all the time. they never went on the trains, becuase there was never any reason for them to do so. ryan was always fascinated by trains as a child. 

he starts crying at the memories and realizes he can never come here and reminisce ever again. he sits there, swinging his legs, crying until he can't cry anymore. 

day 3 

"ryan?" shane says blearily from the station. 

"hey, shane." ryan replies, sniffing. 

"can't sleep?" 

ryan shakes his head and chuckles. 

"i keep thinking "what if i go in my sleep? i have unfinished business." it's silly." 

"that's not silly." shane sits next to him and leans his head on ryan's shoulder. "what's your 'unfinished business' then?" 

ryan shakes his head and puts his arm round shane's waist. 

"you can tell me anything, ghost boy!" shane looks at ryan with a wide smile. 

"it's not important anyway, and it barely makes an difference but i wanted to tell my friend that i've been in love with them since forever." ryan rubs circles on shane's hip. 

"huh. that's a coincidence. i had the same thought. but i would've done it before the last minute." 

"hey! i'm a coward, okay!" ryan sits up and playfully hits shane. shane laughs out loud. 

they sit on the platform looking at the stars for a while - both thinking the same thing. 

"shane." ryan says quietly. 

"ryan." shane replies just as quietly.

ryan looks at him and leans forward, kissing shane square on the lips. shane kisses back almost immediately, bringing a hand up to his cheek. 

ryan pulls back with a grin. 

"i love you, shane madej." ryan says, his smile getting wider and wider by the second. 

"i love you, ryan bergara." shane replies, smiling just as wide. 

they both lean into another kiss, soft and full of love. shane realizes that ryan seems to have fallen asleep and pulls back to wake him up. 

"come on, ry, you can't fall asleep now!" shane says, shaking ryan by the shoulders. when he doesn't wake up, shane starts to get worried. "ry? ryan?" 

ryan still doesn't open his eyes, shane realizes that was it for ryan. his heart drops as he releases his hands from ryan's and stands up. ryan's body flops onto the platform and he lets out a loud gasp. his eyes fill with tears and he runs away from the train station faster than he's ever run before. 

he reaches a point where there's probably noone for miles and collapses to his knees. he let's himself go - sobbing until his throat and eyes sting and he can't cry anymore. 

his best friend, the love of his life has just died in his arms and his heart aches from the loss. he has no idea what he's gonna do now. 

1772 words


	5. we're gonna stay in love somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to be the first supernatural episode out as a couple but i kinda forgot so they act basically the same. which would be accurate anyway lol. minor tw for injury and like tetanus?? and also hospitals. this is set in severalls asylum which is a real place in england and i think it's really interesting. so have fun reading all of the history i put in this. 
> 
> baby you're a haunted house by gerard way

"jesus christ, shane. put a coat on." ryan yells over the wind and rain 

"it's not even that cold!" shane replies, despite the fact that he's shivering. 

"stop trying to prove a point!" ryan replies, walking towards the door of the building. "i'm going inside, england is too fucking cold!" 

shane sighs and realizes he really should've brought a coat from the hotel room. he follows ryan through the doors. inside, he finds ryan looking at the photos on the walls. 

"looking for ghosts?" he asks. ryan jumps a mile and hits shane on the arm. 

"fucking - jesus, shane!" ryan shouts, shane laughing hysterically. "how did you walk so lightly?" 

"i know the ways of the ninja!" shane poses like a stereotypical ninja making ryan roll his eyes and walk off into the next room.

shane follows him closely, knowing ryan has closely studied this place. he sees ryan sitting on what looks like an old sofa - clearly from ages past. 

"this is a good place to set up, don't you think?" he says, bouncing up and down on the sofa. "stand where the camera would go and we'll do a test video or something." 

shane nods and pulls out his phone - it's still light despite it being seven at night. he holds it to take a video of ryan and prompts him to start talking. 

"uhh we're in england! it's really goddamn cold! why do we keep coming here?" ryan stutters, shuddering when a shiver runs down his back. 

"for the fans, ryan! british fans wanna see british places!" shane beams.

"shut up shane." 

shane stops the camera and laughs. he nods, a symbol that the lighting is okay, but keeps laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"today we are in severalls hospital, colchester, england. a disused mental hospital closed in 1997, it has a history full of many things." ryan starts. "the hospital was opened in may 1913 as the 'second essex county asylum', and was renamed the 'essex and colchester mental hospital' in the 1930s after an extension to the nurse's home." 

"wait, so it was renamed after it was built and neither of the names are the name that you called it at the start." shane interrupts. 

"i think it's more of a colloquial thing that they call it. ofically when it was shut down it was still the essex and colchester hospital, but nobody called it that." ryan replies, winging it but managing to sound official. shane nods and lets ryan continue. 

"in 1942, the hospital was bombed was the german air force or 'luftwaffe', killing -" shane snorts and ryan glares at him.

"wait sorry, it was bombed by who?" 

"the germans, shane." ryan replies, tired of shane's bullshit.

"no, what did you call them?" 

"oh the luftwaffe?" ryan says, looking at the sheet he was reading off. 

"you're saying it wrong, the germans pronounce w's as v's except in exceptional circumstances." shane says, looking very proud of himself for pointing out ryan's mistake. 

"oh, thank you, herr madej." ryan rolls his eyes and continues. "the german luftwaffe dropped three 500lb bombs on the west wing, killing 38 people. one nurse, 21-year-old murial jackson, led the doctors to the injured patients with just a torch." 

"a torch? like a fire one?" shane sits up on the sofa. 

"i don't know. maybe, but i don't know when battery powered torches were invented. i'll look it up." after a few minutes of typing, he speaks up again. "1896. so yes she probably had a battery powered one." 

"huh." shane nods and absorbs this useless trivia about torches. 

"in the 1950s, patients at the hospital were subject to many experiments like frontal lobotomies. these are now considered 'unsuitable practices'. many patients probably died in the course of this two year trust funded experiment, but there is no record of how many." ryan looks at shane, realizing he's not saying anything. "no witty comment about the frontal lobotomy?" 

"huh? oh, that. you said it was trust funded? so it was like an official medical thing?" shane says, clearly distracted by something. 

"yeah, the north east essex mental trust." ryan says, looking again at the paper he's reading off. shane nods and looks at ryan with a smile. ryan smiles back. 

"uhh oh the book! diana gittins, who conducted the research and experiments wrote a book about it. she described the horrors that many women experienced, being admitted by their own families. many of these were simply pregnant from somewhere other than their husbands and couldn't do simple daily tasks. this deemed them insane and they were often subjected to electroconvulsive therapy and lobotomies." 

"while pregnant?" shane expresses extreme concern at this. 

"yep. i guess some lost their babies. that must be awful." 

"yeah, there's a lot of trama in losing your child. also their families admitted them?" he furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms, leaning back. 

"yeah, mainly husbands probably. men were horrible to their wives back then." 

"if i was a woman, and i was pregnant but you didn't know and i stopped doing stuff, would you admit me to a hospital?" 

"no! i'd ask you what was wrong first and then decide from there." ryan says. "also i wouldn't want you to like die if you didn't have health insurance or something. didn't they worry about that?" 

"free healthcare. it's england." shane replies, showing his clear dismay at the still expensive healthcare in america. 

ryan nods and decides he should continue. 

"the hospital actually didn't join the national health service until 1948, shane. but it started going into a sharp decline in the 1980s and closed in 1997. there was plans to turn the site into houses, but obviously this hasn't happened yet." 

"that's a rich history, ry." shane says. "bombings and bad understanding of mental health." 

"very 1900s, i agree." ryan laughs with shane but stops abruptly. 

"ooh, ghost walking over your grave?" shane remarks at ryan's sudden pause. 

"i think i heard footsteps." he looks up at the ceiling. 

"probably a squatter or something." shane sighs. 

"that's not any more comforting." ryan stands up and tries to follow the noise.

"hey, ryan, baby." shane walks towards to ryan and starts rubbing his shoulder. "even if it is a squatter, they're upstairs, what are they gonna do?" 

"walk downstairs." ryan leans into shane's arm. 

"they're probably scared of getting caught, ry." shane replies. 

"by who? a couple of nerdy american boys? i don't how violent british people can get, shane!" ryan starts to breathe heavily and quickly. "they could like kill us!"

"ryan! take some deep breaths, five seconds in and seven out." shane moves in front of ryan and looks him the eyes. "no-one's gonna kill you, i wouldn't let them." 

ryan smiles, still hyperventilating, but calming down quickly.

"thanks, shane." ryan says, breathing slowly. "somehow, you always know the right thing to say." 

shane grins widely and hugs ryan tightly, kissing his hair. 

"i love you, ryan." he says, grabbing ryan's hand and leading him back to the sofa. 

"i love you too, dumbass." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"fuck!" shane's voice echoes through the long hallways of the abandoned hospital. ryan perks his head up and runs over to shane, who is sitting on the floor with a rip in jeans and a minor cut on his leg. 

"shane, what have you done this time?" he asks frantically, looking for a first aid kit. 

"i'm not sure. i think there was some barbed wire or something." shane replies, wincing when he looks at the cut on his leg. 

"jesus christ. when did you last have a tetanus shot?" ryan walks back over to shane with a first aid kit and opens it. 

"oh, i don't remember." he says dismissively. "it was in this decade but i don't remember." 

ryan rolls his eyes and pulls out some antiseptic wipes, cleaning the cut on shane's leg. 

"it's advised to get you to hospital. an untreated wound from a piece of metal could get infected." ryan puts a plaster over the cut, hoping it'll hold until they get to hospital. 

"we can't abandon the shoot, ryan." shane starts to stand up. 

"shane, you could end up with only one leg if we don't get this treated in a hospital setting soon." ryan pushes him back down. "wait here. we're gonna find out here the nearest hospital is." 

ryan runs off to get some signal and check for a hospital. shane stands up while he's gone - albeit with a lot of wincing. 

"right, it's four minutes in the car." ryan says, grabbing shane's hand and helping him along. 

"ryan, honestly, i'm fine." 

"shane, we can't wait. we can be safe here for free or we can be sorry back home where its expensive." 

"fair enough." shane puts an arm around ryan's shoulder and they walk to the car. ryan helps shane into the passenger seat and the crew get into their assigned car seats. 

ryan starts driving, listening closely to the google maps lady speaking. when they get to the hospital, there's barely any parking. when they eventually find a space, ryan gets out of the car to go pay, and realizes he doesn't have any change. 

"uhh, does anyone have £4 in change?" ryan asks, leaning into the car. 

shane sighs and hands ryan a £5 note. ryan smiles and kisses him on the cheek, running off. he gets a ticket for 4-8 hours, hopefully giving them plenty of time. 

they go into the a&e waiting room - filling out the appropriate forms and talking to the appropriate people. 

"how long do think we'll have to wait?" shane asks, clearly bored already. 

"i don't know, maybe an hour at most?" ryan replies. their accents get a lot of stares from the others in the room. "why are they staring at us like that?" 

"i think it's a british thing. they stare at anyone who doesn't sound like them." shane leans his head on ryan's shoulder and closes his eyes. "let me know if anything happens." 

ryan wraps his arm around shane's shoulders and leans onto him. he smiles - if they weren't in england, this would feel perfect for them. 

1698 words


	6. don't mess with me, i'm a big boy now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh teenage shyan but in the modern times au??? i don't know how to describe it - it's just kinda like what i would do if i was like,,,, 12 i guess. but enjoy!!! more kinda secret pining. 
> 
> also yes, i know cavetown is kinda problematic but like,,,, he makes good music
> 
> boys will be bugs by cavetown

"did you invite anyone else, shane?" 14 year old ryan asks after about half an hour of waiting. 

"well, yeah, but i don't think anyone else is coming. they said they would, but i think they were lying." shane replies, starting to tear up. ryan rushes to his side. 

"hey, it's fine, big guy, we can just have a two person party! we can eat all that cake and do all those party games together." shane perks up at that, smiling widely. 

"really? you'd do that for me?" 

"yeah! of course i would! you're my best friend!" shane and ryan grin at each other and run over to shane's parents. 

"mrs madej, can we have the cake now?" ryan asks. shane's mum laughs and goes into the kitchen. she comes out a few seconds later with a small chocolate cake in her hands. 

"mum, why is it so small? i invited like 30 people!" shane narrows his eyes. 

"i knew only ryan would come." she shrugs. shane crosses him arms and huffs. "come on, shane, you only ever talk about ryan. calm down, and have your cake." 

ryan picks up a plate and holds it up to the cake plate. shane's mum gives him a piece and he runs off into the garden. shane grabs a plate and collects his cake. he follows ryan into the garden and sits down on the grass. 

"why didn't anyone else come?" shane sniffs as ryan dusts his hands of crumbs, having already finished his cake. 

"i dunno, shane. sometimes people give empty promises." ryan replies. he nudges shane with his shoulder. "hey, now you've got a head start on the disappointment of adult life." 

shane laughs and wipes his eyes. he eats his cake in silence, ryan going on about how awful life will be once they're out of school. once he's finished, he stands up and takes both plates inside. ryan stays sitting down, watching shane go inside. 

they've been friends for so long but ryan doesn't know what shane would say if he told him he was bisexual. he'd probably be okay with it and make the "as long you don't fall in love with me" joke. if only he knew. 

shane comes back outside and snorts at ryan still on the floor. 

"you gonna join the party?" he walks over to ryan and holds a hand out. ryan takes it and shane pulls him up. 

"sorry, i got tired after all that cake." ryan burps and dusts his trousers off. 

"i mean, you did seem to inhale it. i'm not surprised you feel awful." shane laughs and walks over to his phone, putting his 'party playlist' on. 

"oh no, i'm not dancing, shane." ryan groans. shane grabs ryan's hand and pulls him towards him. 

"yes, you are. no ifs or buts." shane starts dancing, glaring at ryan. 

ryan sighs and reluctantly starts dancing with shane. after a few songs, he actually starts to really enjoy himself. this kind of impromptu fun with shane is always enjoyable, because they both know they're truly happy. 

"told you it'd be fun!" shane smiles after 20 minutes or so. 

"no, you didn't." ryan says, breathing heavily. "you just forced me to dance with you." 

"ah, details." shane waves a hand in ryan's direction and walks over to the pinata hanging from a tree at the bottom of the garden. "get me the baseball bat, ryan. i'm gonna get this goddamn llama." 

ryan widens his eyes and wheezes, picking up the baseball bat on the grass. he walks over to shane and hands him the bat. shane takes it and gets ready to hit the pinata, hoping to get it in one blow. 

"come on, hype me up, ry." he says, teeth bared. 

"go shane! get that fucking llama!" ryan yells in response. "you know you need those sweets, madej!" 

shane hits the pinata with all the force he's got and it splits open immediately. 

"yes! i'm strong!" shane shouts, dropping the bat on the floor. 

"or was the pinata just weak?" ryan scoffs, already on the floor grabbing at the sweets and chocolates.

"haha." shane kneels next to him and hits him lightly. they both stay on the floor until all the sweets are evenly distributed. 

"alright. we need bags." ryan announces, arms overflowing with sweets. "your house has bags somewhere, right?" 

shane looks at him quizically and walks over to the garden table. he dumps the sweets on the table and starts eating them. 

"are you gonna eat all of those?" ryan says, face aghast. shane just nods with a face full of sweets and chocolate. ryan rolls his eyes and walks inside to get a bag off shane's mum. 

shane keeps eating, but watches ryan walk in and realises that he's got a bit of a limp at the moment. shane wonders how he did it, but he won't ask, that would feel rude. ryan comes back out, smiling at shane. 

"hey! so your mum says we can watch a film! any film!" ryan says. shane puts all the sweets in his hand down and stands up, making ryan giggle. "so, what do you wanna watch, big guy?" 

"have you ever watched coraline?" shane asks. ryan shakes his head, the confusion clear in his expression. "alright, we're watching coraline then!" 

shane grabs ryan's hand and drags him inside. he pushes him onto the sofa and finds the disc. 

"ugh it's a dvd?" ryan slumps into what's basically a lying down position. shane snorts at his reaction and puts the disc in. 

"dvd's can be watched even if the wifi cuts out, ryan. and also i just prefer dvd's to netflix or whatever." he replies while sitting next to ryan. "beware, some people find this movie really scary."

ryan looks at shane with a look of horror. 

"what? shane?" he sits up and turns to shane. shane ignores him and sets the movie up to play. "oh my god, is this a horror movie, shane? you're gonna feel my wrath if it is." 

shane shrugs in response and plays the movie. 

throughout the movie ryan laughs at the incompetent parenting of coraline's parents, scoffs at the over-dramatics of the next door neighbour's, gasps at the talking cat and cuddles up to shane when the other mother's real form is revealed. shane barely reacts, he's watched this movie so many times, but he does try and make sure ryan isn't too scared. an arm around your friend's shoulder because they're scared isn't gay, right? 

1091 words


	7. i got a fascination with your presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um like office shenanigans,,,, but confession time. no warnings, this one is super chill - unless like mentions of burns is a warning? i dunno but,,,, enjoy!
> 
> crush by tessa violet

"shit, shane, i'm so sorry!" ryan exclaims. 

"no, it's fine! i didn't want it that bad anyway." shane replies, picking the cup off the floor. 

ryan has just walked into shane and made him spill his coffee all over the floor. a few people laugh around the office as shane frantically rubs his shirt and trousers with a tea towel. 

ryan smiles weakly and walks back to his desk. he tries to focus on the editing but keeps getting distracted by shane's apologetic grin. it was super hot, and ryan can't believe he's never noticed it before. he knows basically everything about shane's other mannerisms, but apologising is not one he knows much about clearly. 

"ryan, shouldn't you go check if shane's okay?" a co-worker leans over from behind him and asks. 

"oh, yeah. check he hasn't got third degree burns or something." ryan laughs and gets up. he wonders where shane would run to. probably the bathroom? he walks over to the nearest bathroom and opens the door. immediately he's greeted by a shirtless shane sitting on the counter, rubbing at his trousers. 

"shane?" ryan asks. shane looks up and jumps off the counter. "are you alright?" 

"well, as alright as you can be with coffee stains on your shirt." shane laughs, trying to break the ever rising tension between them. 

"oh, shit. shane, i'm so sorry." he furrows his eyebrows and puts his head in his hands. 

"ryan, please stop apologising! it's honestly okay! i have a spare shirt in my bag, i always have one just in case."

"do you want me to get it for you? least i can do!" ryan steps forward. 

"alright, fine. as long as you stop apologising afterwards!" 

"i promise!" ryan leaves the bathroom and walks over to shane's desk, rooting through his bag for the shirt. 

"ryan, looking for something in specific?" steven asks as ryan continues to hurriedly look in shane's bag. 

"shane says he has a spare shirt in here, but there's so much other shit that i can't find it." he doesn't looks up, but continues to search. he stands up straight suddenly, holding a random graphic t-shirt. "found it!" he runs off, leaving steven with many questions. 

he goes back to the bathroom, where shane has now sunk to the floor, playing on his phone, still shirtless. 

"found one! good thing you're prepared, shane!" ryan throws the shirt at shane, who catches it and puts it on. 

"wow, cheers." shane grins and stands up. he pats ryan on the shoulder and leaves the bathroom. ryan blinks when the door shuts and runs after him. 

"shane?" he says, somehow unable to find him in the crowd. 

"yeah?" a voice sounds behind him and he turns around sharply. he's greeted by shane's confused face. 

ryan lurches forward (and up a bit) and kisses shane. shane freezes up and pulls away, in a state of complete shock. 

"sorry. i just..." ryan trails off, unsure of what to say. shane smiles and puts a hand of ryan's shoulder. 

"thought i told you to stop apologising." he grins, kissing ryan gently. ryan smiles against his lips and kisses back. 

as they pull away, they notice everyone in the vicinity staring at them. they're all in silence, until a mixture of cheers and groans erupt from around the office. 

steven runs up to them with a smile on his face and hugs the both of them. 

"i knew you two would have to tell each other some time!" he laughs out, ruffling ryan's hair. "this isn't an excuse to be late though, you both still have to be on time." he walks off, leaving shane and ryan in a conflicted state.

"you guys look so shocked, kisses between couples in the office isn't that rare, guys." curly rolls his eyes as he walks past. 

"excellent, everyone knows." ryan grimaces. 

"easier than having to like, actually tell them, i suppose." shane shrugs in response. 

ryan nods and starts walking back to his desk. shane grabs his wrist and pulls him back. 

"where are you going?" he asks. 

"back to work? i still have stuff to do, shane." ryan tries to wiggle his hand out of shane's grip but fails. 

"well, don't you wanna, like, y'know?" shane asks, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. ryan looks at him quizically, having no clue what he's on about. "well, hopefully no-one'll disturb in the bathroom, if they know." 

realization dawns on ryan's face and he smiles widely. 

"oh, good idea." ryan walks back to the bathroom, shane still holding his wrist. "come on, big guy, we don't wanna waste time." 

758 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, this is like the only time ill do an end note,,, but i wanted to ask for songs you think should be on my shyan playlist? i have like 65 already 😳 but like i could always do with more!


	8. baby you're like lightning in a bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: uhh this one is kinda normal,,,, no trigger warnings unless yearning and people being dumb around love is a trigger warning 😌
> 
> electric love by børns

"hello? is the right room?" i look over at the door and see an abnormally tall man with stupid floppy sandy brown hair standing there.

"who are you looking for?" i ask him. 

"uhh, ryan bergara? i might be saying that wrong." he says, clearly not knowing what he's doing. 

"that's me, buddy." i hold out a hand for him to shake, he takes it and i take the time to properly look at him.

"i'm shane. shane madej." he smiles and i realise how pretty he actually is. damn, i'd tap that. not the time, ryan. 

"do you actually work here or did you pretend?" 

"i don't get to move a lot." i walk over to my desk, showing shane his. 

"right, do want introductions?" i say, sitting down on my chair. he nods so i turn and point at everyone, letting shane know their names. "you can get to know them a little better at lunch, but i've gotta show you round in a minute." 

i turn to my computer and pull up what i was doing before shane rudely interrupted me. today is gonna be long.... 

***************************************

3 months later 

"steven, you don't understand. you never tell a friend you're in love with them!" i whisper, steven making a confused face at me. "that seems weird. what if shane told you he was in love with you?" " 

"it would be fine?" he grins in reply. "i know i'm impossible to resist."

"shut the fuck up." i sneer. "just because you're overly confident." 

i hear the chair next to me scrape across the floor and look to see shane sitting down next to me. 

"hi, hope you don't mind me sitting here." he grins at me. 

"of course!" steven smiles back. "you are very welcome here, ryan would agree." i nod at shane with a small smile. 

"great, how was your day?" shane smiles. 

"shane, we've been filming together all day." i retort. 

"i was talking to steven actually, ryan." he snaps at me. i shut up quickly and roll my eyes. "don't roll your eyes at me, bergara. it's not your place to tell me who i should be talking to." 

"i'm going to the...uh to the bathroom." i announce standing up and leaving the table. once i'm out of their sight i slouch against a wall and blush profusely. 

oh my god, shane speaking in imperatives. that was so hot. jesus christ, i'm like a love sick teenager. 

"ryan, you need to chill." steven comes round the corner and stands next to me. i groan and collapse into his shoulder. 

"he's just so hot, steven. him commanding me to do things, god, the thoughts running through my head..." i start, grinning when these thoughts return. 

"woah! too much information!" he yells in response, pushing me off his shoulder. 

i put my head in my hands. 

"what the hell am i meant to do?" steven opens his mouth and i stop him. "and i'm NOT telling him."

"come on, ryan. why not?" steven turns to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

"i don't know. i just can't." i say. he looks at me with a tired look and sighs. i cross my arms and sink to the floor.

"just do it! tell him!" i shake my head rapidly and put my head on the knees. 

"who are we telling what?" 

i look up to see shane grinning at me, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

"i'll leave you to it, ryan." steven winks at me and walks away. i stare at him as he walks and put my head back on my knees. shane sits down next to me and puts a hand on my back, the feeling elating my ego even further. 

"what's up with you? you've been acting a little strange." shane smiles at me as i look up at him. 

"it's nothing, really. yknow, much ado about nothing." i chuckle to myself but shane just looks at me quizzically. "it's a shakespeare play, dumbass." 

realisation comes over his face and he grins widely. god, why did it have to be him? 

"come on." he looks at me and furrows his eyebrows. "you can tell me anything." 

"shane, please." i sigh. "i'm not going to tell you." 

shane moves his hand from my back and hit my arm. 

"i'm not going anywhere until you tell me." 

"fine." i stand up and start to leave. "because i am leaving." 

i leave the hallway and start walking towards the table. i feel a hand on my wrist, and i turn to see shane grabbing my arm and pulling me back. 

"ryan." he whispers at me. i try and pull away from him, but he has a very strong grip. he looks me in the eyes and smiles lightly. 

"shane." i stop trying to get away and smile back at him. 

i'm not sure what happens next - but the next thing i know, shane has me pushed up against the wall, and he's kissing me. i pull back and grin widely. 

"am i that obvious?" i lean my forehead against his. 

"no." he laughs. "not really."

"how did you know to kiss me then?" i pull my forehead away from his and put my arms by my sides.

"i didn't. i just did it, i wasn't expecting reciprocation." i laugh loudly at him. he looks at me with a kind of funny look and chuckles. "i'm really glad it was though." 

"stop being so damn cheesy." i move my arms back to around his neck and lean towards him. 

"never." 

963 words


	9. but i can't help it, i'm falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just love this one a lot 😌 just wedding fluff and i love it with my whole heart 
> 
> falling for u by peachy

"i know that the best man is meant to the speech here, but we decided it would be better to have someone who's mostly sober do the speech." ryan says, in a dark blue suit, light blue shirt and green tie. "i've known shane for maybe 8 years? jesus, that's a long time. we've only been together for two of those years, but they've been the best two years of my life. on our one year anniversary, we went ice skating. side note, i'm amazing at ice skating, shane is really bad. the amount of times he fell was hilarious. but he got right back up, and tried to help me when i fell over. that's when i knew i wanted to marry him. he wanted to help me with a thing he couldn't even do himself. he has marriage material written all over him." 

shane hits ryan on the arm, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. 

"shane madej, i wanted to thank you. for not only being an amazing boyfriend, but also an amazing friend. even when we weren't dating, you helped me with everything you could. you were the best friend ever, and i couldn't see how in love we could be." ryan picks up his glass of red wine and raises it in the air. "here's to hopefully a long and happy marriage!" 

cheers echo through the reception hall and ryan sits down with a smile. 

"i could never beat that, ry." shane whispers when ryan is properly settled in his seat. "you are indeed the speech master." 

ryan smiles widely and kisses shane on the cheek. 

"i should go mingle." shane stands up and pats ryan on the shoulder. "my mum will wanna have a proper wedding chat with you, by the way." 

ryan watches shane skip off to talk to steven, smiling widely. he takes a sip of his wine, and almost chokes when shane's mother sits down next to him. 

"i guess shane warned you i'd be coming over?" she laughs, to which ryan nods and puts his glass down. "don't worry, this isn't too heavy of a chat. i just wanted to thank you for loving shane, and give you the best of luck with him. he can be so sweet, but he can also be a massive dick." 

ryan chuckles at this and takes a deep breath. 

"yeah, no, i've realized. he likes to make jokes at kinda inappropriate moments, but that was part of his charm really." he watches as shane animatedly tells a story to a random guest and smiles. "you're not gonna give me the 'don't hurt my boy' speech as well?" 

"oh, no." ryan widens his eyes at her. "if you've been able to not really hurt shane in eight years, i am not worried. most people who hate him will dust him within half a year." 

"oh, i see." ryan laughs quietly, leaning back on his chair. 

"been talking shit about me?" shane grins as he sits on the table in front of ryan. 

"if you keep sitting on the table like that, i will." ryan crosses his arms and waves his hands at shane, who leaps off the table in response. 

"tight ship round here." he grins. his mum stands up and waves a small goodbye to the both of them. "what did she say? she didn't tell you any embarrassing childhood stories?" 

"no, shane, there aren't left to tell. you've told me all of them when you're properly hammered." he sighs in response and puts his head on the table. "i wanna go home now. i'm knackered." 

"are we allowed to make our apologies or does it mean everyone else has to leave as well?" shane says quietly. "we could just sneak out." 

ryan nods against the paper tablecloth and lifts his head up. 

"you sure? i mean are we actually allowed to do that?" 

"it's our wedding shane, we can do whatever we want." ryan's words are slurred with tiredness and he waves a hand in shane's direction. "within the parameters of the law, obviously." 

"alright." 

"yeah?" ryan smiles and kisses shane on the lips lightly before grabbing his hand. 

"let's run away from our reception."

706 words


	10. i can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: grrr i love this one far too much. boyfriends roadtrip,,,, it's so romantic omg (if u look past the whole gross roadtrip bit) 
> 
> disclaimer that i am Not American so my guessing of how to roadtrip across america are completely off of google maps so please correct me if im wrong on things. also america is so much bigger than england. like to go to a different country it takes me like an hour, maybe two? but some of yall take that to like school ??? and work ??? i could never lmao 
> 
> cw for food/eating 
> 
> happy together but the gerard way cover

where are we ending up again?" shane asks, once again. 

"i've told you a million times, shane, new york." i reply, exasperated by his constant asking. 

"oh. i keep forgetting." he looks at the floor. "sorry." 

i rush to his side and smile at him. 

"hey, it's okay!" i say to him. "shane, i love you, i'm just....worried. like what if we get lost? or the car breaks down?" 

he looks at me and hugs me. 

"let's get going then. i love you." he kisses me on the cheek and runs off to the car. 

i pick up my bag, groaning at the weight of it. i should NOT have let shane pack my bag. i walk over to the car and throw it in the boot. 

"definitely got everything, ry?" shane asks from the passenger seat. 

"yes, shane." i close the boot and walk to the driver's seat. "have you got everything?" 

shane nods in response. 

i put the key in the ignition, turn the car on and start driving. it's gonna be a long drive, especially with shane telling me directions. 

after a few hours of driving, we reach a diner in nevada. it looks cheap, but shane says he's starving and i guess i should eat too. 

"this food looks like shit." shane says after the tired teenage waiter leaves our table. "but i'll be damned if i'm not eating it." 

shane scoffs down his food, disgust clear on his face. i laugh at him but remember that i have to eat this as well. my face drops. 

i look down at my plate, and pick up the disgusting looking burger. i almost gag when i take my first bite, but i'm so hungry i swallow it. it's so disgusting. 

"maybe we should go." shane says, dumping his own burger on the plate. "we have m&m's in the car." 

i nod, put my food down, throw $15 on the table and leave. shane walks in front of me, laughing in relief. 

"god, am i glad to be out of there?" i smile as shane unlocks the car. "why do you have the keys? i'm driving." 

"i do have my driving license, ry." he walks up to me and holds my waist. "i wanna give you a break. you deserve it." 

"god, you're insufferable." i lean up and kiss him lightly. "i love you." 

"i love you too." he grins and opens the driver's side door, getting in. immediately, he adjusts the seat, making me giggle. 

i walk to the other side of the car, getting the passenger seat and grabbing the m&m's from the glove box. after opening the packet, i take a handful and put in some in the cup holder for shane to take. he smiles at me and starts driving.

"don't you need directions?" i whisper as he drives, seemingly aimlessly. 

"why have directions when we can have fun?" he grabs a handful of m&m's and squints at the road signs. 

"shane, driving into states we've barely ever been to with no directions is not my idea of fun." 

he shushes me and turns the radio on. it's playing that insufferable "100 top love songs" cd shane loves to play. i groan when some christina aguilera song starts playing. 

"hey, don't disrespect christina!" shane hits me playfully and gets more m&m's. we continue driving for a few hours in silence, crooning love songs playing the  
whole time.

suddenly, the car starts making some obnoxious noise. shane frowns and tries to stop the car slowly, but it seems to stop of it's own accord. 

"if we've broken down, i'm throwing that godamn cd into the distance." i throw the car door open and walk to the bonnet. i open the bonnet. this is an aimless action, i have no idea how cars work. 

"ryan, what's going on?" shan sticks his head out the window and frowns. i shrug and wave a hand at the car. 

"i don't know. shane, do you know how cars work?" i grin in the hopes of a yes, but get a laugh in response. he gets out, looking at the car with the same expression as me. "we're not out of fuel are we?" 

"oh shit." shane slaps a hand to his forehead and closes the car bonnet. "we didn't fill it up in nevada, and there's the utah state border." 

i sigh and jump up to sit on the car. 

"shall i call a breakdown service?" i ask, getting a nod in response. shane sits next to me and puts his head in his hands. 

i pull my phone out of my back pocket and look for a decent breakdown service that won't be too expensive. i find one surprisingly quickly and call it immediately.

i fumble over my words as i talk to them, not knowing anything about my car. they eventually say they'll send a person to help us out, but it'll be an hour or two. the nearest depot is a while away apparently. 

"sorted?" shane smiles at me when i put my phone down. i nod at him and rest my head on his shoulder. 

"it'll be an hour or two, but we've got each other's company." i grin and jump off the car bonnet. 

i feel shane's eyes burning a hole in my jacket as i walk away from the car. i hear him get off the car bonnet, and open the car door. 

"what are you up to, mr madej?" i whip my head round as he sticks his head in the glove box. 

"looking for something. you'll see." he says, rooting through the shit in my car. i laugh quietly and fondly at him, turning back around and sitting down to face the sunset. 

i sit there for a while, watching the colours blend, warp and change. footsteps sound behind me and before i know it, shane sits down next to me. 

"hey." he says, hand in his pocket. "pretty sky." 

"yes, shane, excellent observation." 

he smiles lightly and gazes at the pink and orange sky. i look over at him, the dim light really makes him look so beautiful. its moments like this, the calm in the eye of the storm so to speak, that i really remember how much i love him. god, if i don't spend forever with him, i don't what i'd do with myself. 

"ryan." shane's voice interrupts my thoughts. "you alright?"

"yeah." i lean my head on his shoulder and smile widely when he puts an arm around my shoulder. "i love you." 

"i love you too." shane takes a deep breath and sits up. he delves his hand into his pocket. "can i ask you something?" 

"anything." i look at him inquisitively. 

"will you marry me?" he asks, holding up a small open box holding a beautiful silver ring. there are several small diamonds around it's circumference. 

"oh my god." of course i want to marry him, jesus, why wouldn't i? i see his face drop as i sit there staring at the ring in silence. "shane, of course i will!" 

i hug him tightly, tears in my eyes (with happiness obviously), and laugh loudly. 

"you had me going there for a second." shane admits as he hugs me back. 

"shane, i love you more than anything in the whole wide world. i could never say no to you." i pull out of the hug to kiss him lightly. "you're the best boyfriend - now fiance - anyone could ask for. i love you." 

"even more than all those sports you love?" he asks with a teary grin.

"even more than those sports i love." i laugh quietly at him and rest my forehead on his. "here's to our forever, shane madej." 

1300 words


	11. i bet that you look good on the dancefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can't tell if i like or hate this but it ended sooner than i thought sjsjsjjsj hope you enjoy lmao 
> 
> cw for alcohol 
> 
> i bet that you look good on the dancefloor by arctic monkeys

"so, when do you get off, mr bartender?" another random blonde woman comes up to ryan, clearly drunk, and starts flirting with him. 

"look-" ryan starts, but a tall man with sandy brown hair walks up to them and sits down at the bar. 

"hey, babe, how are you?" he leans forward and looks at ryan. "just go along with it." 

"i was wondering where you'd got to, thought someone had stolen you off me!" ryan replies, leaning forward and smiling at the man. 

"they could never." the man grins and kisses ryan on the cheek. 

"i'm gonna leave. pda makes me so uncomfortable." the woman walks off and scowls at ryan. 

ryan smiles at her and flips her off. 

"thank you, kind, attractive stranger. they've been annoying me all evening." ryan breathes out, continuing to move glasses.

"what can i say? i like to help hot guys out." the man smiles as he speaks. ryan grins at him. "i'm shane." 

"ryan." they shake hands over the bar. "do you want a drink?" 

"sure. i'll just have a pint of coke." shane reaches into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "no ice, please." 

ryan nods and gets a glass from the shelf, filling it up with the coke. 

"so what brings you here, shane?" ryan asks nonchalantly. 

"i dunno. i just needed a night out." he pulls out a $10 bill and puts it on the bar. "you can keep the change." 

"work?" ryan puts the pint glass on the bar and smiles as he grabs the money. 

"yeah. my mother insists i can't quit my job, but i've only got 4 hours of sleep in the past 5 days." shane picks up the glass and downs half of it. 

"wow. what do you do?" ryan rests his head in his hands. 

"i'm a volunteer nurse. it's for people who can't afford health insurance or to go to normal hospital." shane wipes his mouth and puts his drink down. "the amount of people we get everyday is enormous. but in no way surprising." 

"you're an absolute hero." ryan smiles dreamily. "so day off?" 

"no, i'm mostly on call now. i might end up running off, you never know!" shane waves his hand around and smiles. 

"i hope you don't run off too soon, i'm only just getting to know you!" ryan replies, checking his watch. "well, i'm actually off my shift in two minutes." 

shane's face lights up. 

"excellent! maybe we could get to know each other without the pressure of you having to tend the bar." a man from down the other end of the bar signals at ryan aimlessly. "ah, speak of the devil!" 

ryan scoffs and strolls off to take orders, and gets started on making them. shane watches his whole time - watching his hands dart around as he collects various cups and fills them up. 

he grins and finishes his coke. he stays by the bar, waiting for ryan to finish working, but is conscious that he looks kinda creepy and boring just standing by the bar watching ryan work. 

"god, isn't small talk hard?" ryan sighs as he removes his small name tag and puts it in his pocket. 

"i would hate to have your job." shane sighs and picks up his coat off the stool next to him.

"and i would hate to have your job!" ryan walks around the bar and pats shane on the shoulder. "shall we get going?" 

"where?" shane asks warily. 

"uhh, the dancefloor? we're gonna dance." ryan walks off with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. 

shane follows him quickly, and smiles when he sees ryan dancing already. 

"you enjoying yourself without me?" he shouts over the music. ryan just smiles and nods in response, continuing to dance. he beckons shane over, still dancing. shane shakes his head in response, tying his coat around his waist. 

"shane! you'll have fun! once you get going, dancing is so good!" he rolls his eyes and walks over to ryan reluctantly. 

"you're lucky you're hot, ryan." shane puts his hands on ryan's waist and smiles at him. 

they both dance, fully enjoying themselves, for at least another hour. shane did not expect to have this much fun on another one of his friday night club trips. ryan has far too many drinks and dances far too hard, so much so that he struggles to stay standing. shane notices this and pulls him to one side. 

"do you wanna go home yet, ry? you look really tired." shane leans down to talk to ryan. ryan looks at him and nods with a smile. 

they leave the club, talking about nothing in particular and holding hands. it's clearly late - the roads are practically empty. 

"where do you live?" shane asks a stumbling ryan. 

"that apartment block." ryan points at a building across the street from the bar. 

"what, you own the whole building?" ryan scoffs and hits shane lightly. he shoves a hand into his pocket and pulls out a key. 

"there." shane has to catch ryan, and the key, as he almost falls onto the pavement. "take me home, big boy."

866 words


	12. i can't decide whether you should live or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its,,,, ricky goldsworth and cc tinsley bc im sexy like that 
> 
> i think i love this one with my whole heart and i hope you guys do as well 
> 
> i also hope some of you notice that is heavily influenced by nbc's hannibal,,,,, and there is a reference or two ??? i wrote this in two separate sittings (which is also why you may see a random jump in tempo lmao but that's how i roll lads) i don't remember ❤ anyways enjoy !! 
> 
> i used some simple french in this so here's a pre translation if needed  
> en garde = kinda like an "on your marks, get set"  
> allons'y = let's go
> 
> cw for violence (including guns and knives and hand-to-hand combat) and blood and all that jazz
> 
> i can't decide by the scissor sisters

"cc tinsley. is this the 'final showdown' you were on about the other day?" ricky goldworth, the famed criminal asks the not-so-famed detective. 

"oh, it's not exactly what i was thinking. i was thinking more you already dead by now." cc remarks. 

the two have been in love with each other since they first met, but are meant to be sworn rivals. 

"so you've been ordered to kill me? is that from your boss, or from your brain?" ricky scoffs.

"haha. you're hilarious." cc pulls a gun out of his pocket and points it at ricky. "aren't you gonna fight back?" 

"no need. you're gonna miss." 

cc aims for ricky's head but misses, hitting his shoulder instead. 

"what did i say? you have awful aim." ricky pulls the knife he's been hiding out of his pocket and throws it at cc, pinning him to the alley wall behind him with his coat jacket. "me, on the other hand..." 

ricky walks slowly towards cc, his limp obvious even in the relative darkness. 

"is your knee still playing up?" cc asks, unbothered by the knife next to his cheek.

"nah, that's fixed. it's my hip really." ricky sighs, his demeanor changing suddenly.

cc winces at that and smiles at ricky. 

"is your brother feeling better yet? he said he had cancer or something?" ricky asks, trying to tread carefully around the c word. 

"oh yeah, it was a false alarm!" cc grins, ricky sighing in response. "just a normal mole." 

"thank god. i'd feel awful killing a guy with a dead brother." 

"it's nice that we can casually talk about this when we're about to kill each other." 

ricky laughs and pulls the knife out from cc's coat. he moves it to across his neck instead, smiling as he does so. 

"gonna slit my throat? that's an amateur move." cc remarks. ricky presses the knife into his neck slightly, but not enough to make it bleed. 

"what you rather i did?" ricky whispers.

"do something flirty and sexy like choke me or stabbing me in the stomach." cc replies. 

ricky drops his hand and stares at cc with an odd look. he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply. 

"jesus." he says to himself. 

"you asked." cc shrugs and steps towards him. he leans forward to whisper in ricky's ear. "i was just doing what you asked, goldsworth."

ricky snaps his head up and steps back from cc. even in the darkness, his cheeks are clearly red, which makes them both chuckle quietly. 

cc pulls a knife out of his coat and knocks it against the wall to get ricky's attention. 

"engarde, monsieur goldsworth." he grins. 

"allons'y, monsieur tinsley." ricky holds his knife in front of him like you would a fencing sword. 

cc lunges forwards, narrowing missing ricky's side, and stumbles forward. this gives ricky that chance to hit him in the small of his back, making him fall flat on the floor. 

"alright. so i'm a little out of touch." cc says, his voice muffled against the floor. 

"a little? cc, you fell over trying to stab me, that's an amateur mistake." ricky laughs out loud and pulls cc's hair so he can whisper in his ear. "didn't take you for an amateur, tinsley." 

he lets his head drop again, cc groaning when he smashes his nose into the concrete. ricky steps back, pulling a handkerchief out of pocket and nudging cc with his foot. 

"come on, get up." cc sighs and slowly pushes himself up from the ground. "ready for round two?" 

"i was born ready." cc scoffs, wipes the blood off his nose and holds his knife in front of his face. 

ricky goes to kick cc's legs over, but cc is fast, grabbing his leg and yanking it. he thumps onto the ground and groans loudly. 

"amateur, eh?" cc grins, crouching in front of ricky. he sits up abruptly and almost smashes his face into cc's. 

both of them blush at the proximity of their faces. cc clears his throat and stands up, preparing himself for round 3. the final round. 

ricky stands up as well, but puts his knife on the floor. 

"no weapons for round 3. just our hands." he grins. cc puts his knife on the ground as well. 

they both stand with their legs shoulder width apart, poised to attack or defend, waiting for the other to make a move. ricky moves first, going to punch cc's face, but he gets blocked and pushed against the alley wall.

cc puts his arms around ricky's shoulders, preventing him from moving. their faces are inches apart, and they're both breathing heavily. cc has blood leaking from his nose and his lip is split. ricky, on the other hand, has no visible injuries just yet. 

"you're bleeding." ricky whispers in a breath. cc touches his nose. 

"so i am." he punches ricky in the stomach and smiles widely. "you're not." 

ricky doubles over in pain, but recovers quickly, standing up straight to try and match cc. 

cc lifts his chin with two fingers and looks at him for a few seconds. 

he leans forward, kissing ricky lightly, before pulling back. 

ricky looks at him with wide eyes and gasps. 

"did you just...kiss me?" cc goes to answer, but ricky stops him, lunging towards and planting his lips on cc's. 

when they pull away, cc grins at ricky. 

"maybe i did. but you kissed me back." he smiles. ricky slaps him hard. "jesus." 

"shut the hell up." ricky snarls. "don't go thinking for a second that just because i kissed you means i'm not going to do my fucking job." 

cc rolls his eyes and pulls his gun out again. he points it at ricky's head and cocks it. 

"go on then." 

ricky sighs and kicks cc in the hand, knocking the gun onto the floor, and then punches him in the stomach. 

"you've definitely gotten better since our last fight." cc groans as he leans against the wall.

"the fight last october?" ricky leans against the opposite wall. "that does not count." 

"what, cause i beat you?" 

"no, because you literally brought a knife to a gun fight." he scoffs. "i knew i should've brought you a second gun." 

cc laughs out loud and punches the bridge of his nose, leaning forward. 

"what are you leaning forward for? it's a nosebleed." ricky sighs and slumps to the floor. 

"if you lean back the blood can get into your throat. that's disgusting." cc says breezily. 

"so i've been doing it wrong all this time?" they both laugh quietly. 

they both stay there for a while, sitting in the moonlight. it would be a tender moment, if they hadn't just been having a fight. 

"my dad was right." ricky smiles. 

"what?" cc brings his head back up and walks over to sit next to ricky. 

"blood really does look black in the moonlight." 

"huh. i guess you're right." he looks at his hands, which are covered in blood, mostly his own. 

ricky leans his head on cc's shoulder and sighs deeply. he throws his gun and knife on the floor, cc following suit. 

"god, having a homoerotic fight sure is tough." 

"oh, it really is, isn't it?" cc nods and puts a hand around ricky's shoulder. "what if we didn't fight anymore?" 

"what would we do instead?" ricky removes his head from cc's shoulder and leans back. 

"i dunno. run away to europe or something. i've heard greece is nice this time of year." 

"oh, i've never been to greece! i would love to go." cc stands up suddenly and smiles, holding out a hand to help him up. "what are you doing, tinsley?" 

"helping you up? you're gonna have to stand up if you wanna go to greece." 

ricky laughs and takes his hand, standing up and hugging cc. 

"alright then, detective tinsley." he kisses cc deeply, tangling a hand in his hair. "let's go to fucking greece."

1336 words


	13. or maybe it's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short one AGAIN sorry 
> 
> they are married !! domestic husbands !!!
> 
> l.o.v.e by kin (who are a small time uk based band with liek 3 or 4 songs and it has lila from umbrella academy in 😌)

obi purrs as ryan strokes him carefully. they've spend a lot of time just sitting around not doing much lately. it's been nice. a chance to kinda chill out and spend time with each properly. not that they haven't been able to before, but it feels more proper and real this time around.

"would you like toast with that?" shane asks, standing behind the kitchen counter. 

"if you're making some, yeah." ryan replies, turning to face him. "and stop giving me brown bread, it's disgusting." 

"ooh, don't tempt fate." shane carefully puts the bread in the toaster and sits next to ryan on the sofa. "good morning, baby." 

ryan leans onto shane's shoulder and smiles. 

"morning." he puts a hand round shane's waist and rubs circles on his hip. "i wanted to remind that i love you, even though you keep giving me brown bread for breakfast." 

"maybe you should clarify that you hate brown bread before i start making said breakfast." shane smiles lightly, putting his hand on ryan's. "i gotta do the eggs." 

he stands up and starts collecting the stuff for making fried eggs. he puts the pan on the hob and turns it on.

"isn't the toast gonna be cold?" ryan turns around on the sofa and asks. 

"so?" shane cracks some eggs into the pan and jumps as obi walks around his legs. "it's like how you have ice cream with hot desserts and warm custard with cold desserts." 

"okay, thank you, gordon ramsay." ryan scoffs standing up to watch shane cook. the light from the morning sun streams through the windows and shines on the counter, it's warmth comforting in the chill of october. 

obj jumps onto the counter and walks towards the pan. 

"oh, ryan, will you make sure obi stays away from the pan, please?" he groans, trying to unstick the eggs and elbow the cat away. ryan grabs him and holds him like a baby. 

"you're not allowed the eggs." ryan says in a funny voice, as if he's talking to a baby. "i know you want them, but the world is a tough place sometimes." 

shane laughs out loud at this. 

"them's the breaks as my mother would say." he moves the pan off the heat and grabs the toast out of the toaster. "white bread, as you requested, my liege." 

ryan puts the cat on the floor and walks around the counter to stand next to shane. 

"have i ever told you how much i love you?" ryan puts his on shane's shoulder and smiles. 

"hmm, maybe once or twice." shane grins back. "now move, unless you don't want these eggs anymore." 

ryan stands up and plays with his wedding ring. it's a force of habit thing really, but he likes to remind himself that he and shane really do love each other the same amount. 

"earth to ryan. you there?" shane is standing by the dining table, holding two plates. "breakfast is served!" 

ryan walks over to the table, nearly tripping up over obi on the way. he sits down and immediately tucks into his breakfast. with cutlery, obviously. 

"wow, someone's hungry." shane chuckles. ryan rolls his eyes in response. 

"is a man not allowed to enjoy a meal his husband slaved over for him?" he replies once he's finished his first (albeit very large) mouthful. 

shane laughs under his breath and starts eating as well. 

"i love you." 

ryan gulps down his eggs and toast before replying with a wide grin. 

"i love you too." 

588 words


	14. take a chance, take your shoes off, dance in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet babyyyy !!! they be dancing in the rain !!! and bein in love !!! this is supposed an established relationship with a love confession,,,, bc im fed up of people making it out like you fall in love and want to kiss someone as soon you start dating them 😭😭 it took me like a month or two before i fell in love with my first partner man fuck off 😭😭
> 
> i have friends in holy spaces by panic! at the disco

i think i've hated rain up until this moment, but seeing shane enjoying himself makes me love it. anything that makes shane happy makes me happy. i'm soaked to the skin but i can't just leave shane here. 

"ryan!" he shouts when he sees me standing still against the car bonnet and shivering. "you'll warm up if you dance with me!" 

i groan and walk over to him. i reluctantly start dancing with him. 

"see? isn't this fun?" shane smiles when he sees me dancing (even if i do dance like a white dad ar a barbecue). i roll my eyes at him, stopping dancing when i hear thunder. "ryan, tell me you're having fun!" 

"i'm having fun, shane." 

"that's more like it! now the party can really start!" 

(i don't know what he means by party, we're dancing to taylor swift on the side of a road in the dark in the middle of a thunderstorm.) 

"i hope you realise we can go inside." i look at him, blinking the rain out of my eyes. 

"where's the fun in that?" he flicks his hair out of his face, rain drops spraying everywhere, and smiling at me widely. 

god, look how happy he is. i can't ruin his little moment, he's having too much fun. 

"take a picture, it'll last longer!" he says, obviously realizing me staring. i laugh and start dancing again. 

suddenly the rain gets heavier, until i can barely here the music. i see shane saying something to me, not that i can hear what he's saying.

"what?" i yell at him. "i can't hear you, come closer!" 

he walks towards me with a skip in his step. 

"i love you, i was saying!" (he's almost shouting, which is understandable but kinda ruins the moment) he smiles at me. 

i can't help but break into a wide smile. he continues dancing, still grinning away but i grab his face and kiss him to make sure he's listening. 

"i love you too!" i say back, speaking with every inch of my body, wanting, needing to make him understand that he'll never love me as much as i love him. 

he hugs me tightly and i wrap my arms around his neck (which is a struggle) resting my head in his (very wet) chest. 

he rubs the back of my head, somehow disregarding the rain. i move my head from his chest to kiss him on the shoulder lightly and move my arms to his waist. 

"we can go home now." he kisses me on the head and rests his forehead on mine. i laugh quietly and kiss him on the nose. 

"oh, now he lets us leave!" 

448 words


	18. sweet tooth for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is another slightly fever dreamy one but i love it a lot anyway ❤ 
> 
> kinda underground singer shane au ?? and ryan is a massive fan,,,, and shane's best friend and he goes to shane's performances and they pretend not to know each other sjsjsjjsj 
> 
> it's like roleplay but bad and i love it ❤
> 
> sweet tooth by cavetown

ryan can't take his eyes of the tall man prancing around the stage singing at the top of his lungs. he's wanted to come and see shane perform for the longest time. and now he's in front on him. 

"who's ready for the next song?" shane yells, holding his arms out to prompt a response. the whole crowd, including ryan, cheers loudly. "excellent! but first, i need a little down time. dancing is hard work." 

chuckles ripple through the crowd. shane crouches down and scans the crowd for someone to torment with conversation. he spots ryan and grins, eyes wide. 

"how about you, sir? black hair and the flannel shirt?" shane points at ryan and stares him directly in the eyes. ryan blushes and chuckles nervously. "what's your name?" 

"ryan." he says quietly, his nerves showing, unused to the attention. 

"oh, what a wonderful name! are you nervous? don't be - have a sip of my water!" shane smiles at ryan and throws him a half full bottle of water. 

ryan smiles back and drinks some of the water - which was actually really refreshing. 

"thanks." he says to shane, grinning widely. 

"you're very welcome, ryan." shane winks at him, still grinning. "now tell me more about you." 

"uh my name is ryan bergara, i'm 28 and i'm a paranormal investigator." he says nervously, but getting more confident with shane smiling at him. 

"oh, so you believe in ghosts? personally, i think it's all bullshit - but you keep your beliefs." ryan finds that if he just focuses on shane's smile and his eyes, he forgets everyone else is even there. 

"hey - i'm actually very widely respected in the paranormal investigation field!" ryan tries to defend himself and paint himself in a good light to shane. 

"no doubt about that, ghost boy." shane smiles once again. "can i have my water back now? everyone else is probably getting a bit antsy." 

ryan nods and throws the bottle back to shane, who catches it gracefully. 

"everyone, round of applause for mr. ryan bergara, paranormal investigator." shane says, and everyone claps. ryan grins and blushes. 

shane stands up and continues the show. ryan watches with a wide smile and a loud voice. he leaves the show with the same smile - the memory of shane asking his name playing constantly in his mind. 

he makes his way over to stage door, a programme in hand. he gets there and barely anyone else is there - so he manages to get at the front. 

shane and the other members of the band come out of the stage for and smile at the 10 or so people there. 

"thank you everyone! it's good to see people really care!" shane smiles lightly, clearly disappointed at the lack of people there. 

they all make their way around the line of people. ryan waits patiently (he's at the end of the line) and smiles the whole time. 

"ghost boy! wonderfu to see you again?" shane exclaims when he sees ryan. 

"can't pass up an opportunity to talk to you more, big guy." ryan replies, clearly comfortable around shane. 

"heh, good because i like talking to you too." he signs ryan's programme but doesn't leave afterwards. "hey, wanna get coffee somewhere? i could do with some - and we could get to know each other a bit better." 

"it's 12:30. where serves coffee at 12:30?" ryan retorts, looking at his phone. no new messages.

"uh, my house. i serve coffee 24/7, my dude." shane grins and hands ryan a piece of paper with an address on. "30 minutes, tops. let's see who gets there first." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i still can't believe i got here before you." ryan remarks, his coffee still completely full. 

"oh, shut up. drink your goddamn coffee. i went to all the effort of making it." shane replies. "and besides, this is the first time i've made you coffee in the 10 or so years we've been friends."

ryan chuckles and starts to drink his coffee. he moves to sit on shane's sofa and kicks his shoes off. 

"comfortable?" shane says as ryan starts to lie down on the sofa. ryan nods and closes his eyes. he smiles at the sight and walks over the sofa. he sits on top of ryan's legs, waking him with a start. "if you want a nap, there are beds for a reason." 

shane stands up and ryan moves to sit upright so shane can sit next to him.

"nah, this is just a plot to ruin your sofa." ryan grins and shane flips him off, grabbing the remote. 

"what do you wanna watch?" shame asks, flicking through the channels. 

"why don't we watch something shitty?" he replies. 

"how about...ooh don't tell the bride!" shane immediately turns it on and is captivated by the absolute stupidity of this man. 

"men can literally be so shitty." ryan comments when the bride starts sobbing, and not in a happy way. 

"yeah." shane doesn't look away from the screen. 

"shane." he pokes him in the side. shane yells and flinches away from ryan. 

"jesus. what do you want?" 

"look at the time." 

shane looks up at the clock and his eyes bulge out of his head when he sees it's already 3:00 am. 

ryan leaps up and goes to get his coat. 

"guess i should get going." he rubs the back of his neck and picks his shoes up. "uh, thank you for letting me come round. most performers don't let fans into their houses." 

"most fans aren't my closest friend, ryan." shane pats ryan's cheek, making ryan blush and start stuttering. "do you want me to walk you home?" 

"no," ryan says. "i live quite far away, as you know, i need to get a taxi, and i'll be okay anyway." 

shane nods with a small smile on his face. 

"okay." ryan walks to the door, but is pulled back by shane. "wait, can you get me some of that chocolate you were on about the other day?" 

ryan rolls his eyes but smiles regardless. 

"thanks again, shane." he puts his shoes on and opens the door. "i'll text you tomorrow morning. " 

"woah, saying goodbye without a kiss?" shane grins. 

ryan rolls his eyes but walks towards shane. he pulls him down by his shirt collar and kisses him. shane freezes up in shock but quickly kisses back, hands moving to the back of ryan's neck.

ryan pulls away with a smile and walks away. 

"i'll be seeing you, shane."


End file.
